Of GestaltMates and FlowerChains
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: G1. Breakdown was always afraid of a chance meeting with an Autobot. But... this wasn't how he thought one would ever go. Where was the fighting? The killing? And what the heck are sunflowers?


**The idea won't leave me the fuck alone. So, one-shot. Yay?**

**Transformers isn't mine.**

oOo

_"I think you're so mean. I think we should try  
I think I could need this in my life  
I think I'm just scared. Do I talk too much?  
I know this is wrong, it's a problem, I'm dealing"  
-Matchbox 20 _

oOo

Breakdown didn't know why he was here. He knew he wasn't supposed to be, because Motormaster would be so mad when he found out Breakdown had come out to this field on his own, and he was afraid of what Motormaster might do to him when he was mad. Which he would be. Motormaster was always mad.

He drove on through the field even though he knew he should turn back, go back to the Decepticon base where Megatron and the others were waiting for him. Out here, on his own, what if he was attacked by an Autobot? Or even worse, one of those twins? He had heard stories from Skywarp, and he didn't want to have a run-in with them!

Oh, no.

No, no, no.

Breakdown tried to turn around before the other saw him, but over-estimated and had to transform to keep from crashing. An Aerialbot? Here? He was so dead - those Aerialbots were the worse! The other four were probably hiding somewhere, ready to tear him limb-from-limb, and here he was, panicking and defenceless!

"You okay?" he heard a voice ask him, and yelped. No, he was not okay, he was lying face down in the dirt and his CPU couldn't process thoughts fast enough to get him out of this predicament! "Woah, easy! Here, let me help you up."

Feeling the other's hand on his shoulder, Breakdown shouted out, "Don't _touch _me!", whirling around so that he was facing the other and trying to look angry like Dead End always did.

"...Sorry," the Aerialbot fidgeted uncomfortably, as if trying to decide what to do with his hands. Eventually, he clasped them together behind his back.

Breakdown eyed the Aerialbot - this was the one called Fireflight, he was almost sure of it - warily, waiting for the attack. When one never came, he stood up slowly. Fireflight responded by sitting down, smiling invitingly.

Breakdown knew better than to be tricked by a smile like that. "If you're going to kill me, then just do it already."

"Huh? I don't have any weapons with me!"

"Oh, sure you don't! I know how you planes are - you don't need to carry weapons, they're built into your wings!"

"Well my wing is damaged," Fireflight pointed at his left wing - which was, indeed, rather torn up - and shrugged, "so even if I did have anything on there, it's not like I could use it on you."

Against his better judgement, the Lamborghini couldn't help but ask, "What happened?"

"Slingshot was teaching me some new manoeuvres, but I messed up," the Aerialbot grinned as if this were an everyday occurance. "I asked him to go get Silverbolt, but I think he's mad at me, so I'm probably gonna be here awhile."

"Yeah, right. Your gestalt-mates are probably hiding somewhere, waiting for you to com them and-"

"Oh, my com-link is damaged too," Fireflight giggled. "I really am hopeless, aren't I? No wonder Slingshot and Air Raid are so mad at me all the time. Gestalt mates!"

Despite himself, Breakdown found himself nodding and taking a seat beside Fireflight. "My gestalt mates are mad at me a lot, too..."

"You mess up a lot?"

"I do what it takes to stay alive - it isn't my fault Motormaster and Dragstrip try to get the rest of us killed all the time!"

"Then you know exactly what I mean!" Fireflight grinned. "And you never get any privacy."

"And no one even bothers talking to you because you're just one of _them_."

"And nothing you do is ever good enough!" the young plane was nodding and grinning widely.

Breakdown began to smile back - then shook his head, shooting up. What the slag was he _doing_!? "Yeah, well, I, uh... I have to go!"

"You won't get very far on a blown tyre," Fireflight observed. For the "dumb" Aerialbot, he sure was a smart-aleck.

"What did you do to my tyre?" Breakdown twisted around to try and see which tyre was blown. He hadn't even noticed the other sabotaging him! Those Autobots and their sneakiness...

"I didn't do anything! You blew it yourself when you freaked out earlier. Anyway, I've been too busy making these." Breakdown looked down at the Aerialbot to see him decked out in long chains of organic lifeform - flumers, or some strange word like that. "You want one?"

"And have it blow up in my face!? No thanks?"

"Flowers don't explode!" Fireflight laughed. "You're funny! What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Breakdown observed as the plane plucked more "flowers" from the ground and began weaving them together. He hated to admit it, but it almost looked... fun. "Um..." Primus, this was embarrassing. He was a Stunticon, for Cybertron's sake, not some dim-witted sparkling! "H-how are you doing that?"

"Want me to show you?" Fireflight beamed, and Breakdown may have secretly thought it cute if he wasn't positive the Aerialbot wanted to kill him. "Carly showed us how to do it with daisies, but those are way too small, so I like to use sunflowers! Interesting thing, sunflowers, they always point at the sun. I mean, how do they know how to do that!?"

A little bit of tension left Breakdown's frame as he slowly sat back down, observing the jet's long fingers weaving the flower stems together and listening to the ramble about these flower things. Tentatively, he reached out to make sure the flowers wouldn't hurt him - and when they didn't, he began to copy what Fireflight was doing.

His first attempts were clumsy, but after a few more tries he had a small flower-chain going. And, without knowing why, he smiled shyly. "Fireflight, I'm doing it!"

"Hey, you're really good!" the Aerialbot grinned. "It took me weeks to figure it out!"

The two sat together for Primus-knows-how-long, Breakdown slowly easing up as Fireflight chattered on. The Lamborghini couldn't believe it. He didn't feel any more danger with this particular Aerialbot than he would with his gestalt mates. Some of his gestalt mates were actually scarier.

And unlike what Dragstrip and Wildrider had said, Fireflight wasn't that dumb. A bit absent-minded, and prone to changing topics every few breems, but not dumb. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"I really shouldn't be doing this..." the Stunticon finally said. "Our teams hate each other, you know. If someone saw me, and word got back to Motormaster... Well, I think he'd kill me!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't kill you."

"You don't know him like I do. And even if he didn't, someone would. Maybe one of your gestalt-mates!"

"Yeah, well, they're a bunch of frag-rectifiers!" Fireflight snorted.

"...I didn't know Autobots were allowed to talk like that," Breakdown found himself smirking, despite how worried he was. The plane laughed. "I really should be going soon. They'll notice I'm gone and come looking for me. And if they don't kill me, they'll kill you."

"I thought that would be a good thing for you guys," Fireflight said with a half-joking tone.

"I... uh..." Breakdown had no idea why he was saying this. It was stupid and wrong. But it didn't make it any less true. "I actually had fun with you today. Y-you didn't yell at me..."

"I like you too!" the Aerialbot smiled sweetly. "And, you know, if we ever meet again off the battlefield, I wouldn't mind hanging out again!"

"S-sure," Breakdown stammered. Actually, he'd like that quite a bit, but didn't want to let this new friend know that. What if it scared him off? "I guess I should go then."

"With a blown tyre?"

"I'll call Dead-End. You should probably get away from here before he shows up."

"But I still didn't catch your name!" Fireflight wrapped an arm around the Stunticon's shoulder, and Breakdown felt his faceplates heating up at the ease with which the Aerialbot hugged him.

"It's, uh, Breakdown."

"Breakdown," the plane tried out the name, then smiled. "You didn't flinch when I touched you that time!"

"...no, I guess I didn't." Breakdown smiled back, though his was much smaller than the broad grin that stretched across the Aerialbot's face.

"Okay, see you later, Breakdown?"

"...see you, Fireflight."

-_fin-_

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Aren't these two adorable!?**


End file.
